


The First Time in a Long Time

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bars and Pubs, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), POV Pansy Parkinson, Pining, Slytherin Lily Luna Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Lily interviews to be Pansy's new secretary, but Pansy knows it won't work out.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	The First Time in a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for the Summer Wish list 2020. The prompts included redeemed (but still snarky!) Pansy and secret pining. 
> 
> Thank you Dig for running the fest! Hope you enjoy this.

Pansy hated Gryffindors, especially _ginger_ Gryffindors. In school, it had been torture to sit in class with them, to walk the corridors with them, to suffer through puberty with them. More specifically, Weasleys had plagued her Hogwarts years, and she had hated every single one. 

But Pansy was old now. She was old but she had power. Finally. She was respected and feared. She was one of the Ministry’s top solicitors and she _lived_ for the admiration. 

She was also terribly lonely, but that was beside the point.

Lily Luna Potter stood before her. They were in her grand office, with her soon-to-be-retired secretary holding her breath just outside the door. 

Pansy raised her eyebrow. “Well?”

Lily gnawd her bottom lip. She was nervous, very nervous, and Pansy struggled not to show her delight. Pansy loved making people nervous. 

When Lily spoke, her voice was firm. “I’m here for the position, Madam Parkinson.”

Pansy grimaced. “You may call me Pansy.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lily said. “I’m here for the position. I’ve got my references. One is from Minister Granger, I hope you don’t mind. I assisted her all last year in the Ministry archives.”

“Of course you did,” Pansy said, taking the references. She found nepotism utterly revolting. 

Lily raised her chin. In that moment, she looked dreadfully like her father, and Pansy had to look away. She begrudgingly acknowledged that Potter had earned his fair share of hero worship, but Pansy did everything she could to avoid him. Now his bloody daughter wanted to be her secretary.

“Please have a seat,” Pansy said. She waved her hand and a sparkling antique teapot soared to her desk along with two teacups and enough sugar and milk to feed a crowd. “I hope it’s not too early for your tea? I can ask Selene to order some sandwiches from the canteen.”

“Tea is fine, thank you.”

As they took their first proper sips, Pansy stole glances at Lily. She had to admit that Lily was quite beautiful. She was _too_ beautiful. 

Lily had lovely auburn hair, not _too_ ginger, and a pouty mouth that made Pansy’s mouth go dry.

“Why should you be my secretary?” Pansy said. 

Lily set down her cup. She met Pansy’s scrutinizing gaze. “I had to be the best at administrative and organisation skills while assisting Minister Granger in the archives. She expected near perfection when handling her correspondence, filing her research, and tracking any of her academic discoveries.”

“I’m sure she did expect perfection from you.” Pansy smiled. “Your father and uncle are the only … _slackers_ she suffered.”

Lily blinked. Her lips trembled, and for a moment, Pansy thought she was trying not to cry, but then Pansy realised she was trying not to laugh. 

“Did I say something funny?” Pansy said, her eyebrow raised again. 

Lily covered her mouth and shook her head. Pansy noticed that her nails were quite short. Their gazes met again. _Gorgeous hazel_ , Pansy thought. 

“Do you think you could work for me?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Lily picked up her cup again. She took a sip, and a bit of tea escaped her lips. Her pink tongue appeared suddenly to lick up the tea. Pansy imagined that pink tongue licking her nipple.

Pansy stood. “I’m sorry, Miss Potter, but you are not a good fit for this position.”

“Please,” Lily said, slipping to her feet. “Give me a chance. I’ll show you what a good worker I am.”

“I’m sure you are a _tremendous_ subordinate, but you are not the right person for my secretary.”

Lily looked crestfallen. “Yes, okay. Thank you for your time.”

“Of course.” Pansy waved her wand and Selene appeared to take Lily away.

*

Pansy thought about Lily for the rest of the day. She was so distracted that even old Selene noticed.

When it was time to leave the office, the last thing Pansy wanted to do was return to her lonely Chelsea flat. Instead she went to her favourite posh bar to nurse a martini. 

She was fiddling with her serviette when someone spoke to her: “Interested in a bit of company?”

Lily stood in front of her, casually gesturing to the open chair. Pansy gulped. Lily had changed into a strapless cocktail dress that _clung_ to her curves. 

“Please,” Pansy said, and almost spilled her martini. 

Lily sat down. She no longer looked crestfallen; in fact she looked quite jovial. Her eyes were twinkling. She had a sprinkling of freckles on her bare shoulders. 

“Are you here to plead for the job?” Pansy pushed the olive around her martini glass. 

“No,” Lily said, not breaking eye contact. “I’m here to ask you out on a date.”

Pansy blinked. For the first time in a long time, she was speechless. 

“I think I understand why you didn’t want to hire me,” Lily said. “I appreciate you not wanting to … mix pleasure with business.”

Pansy’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe Lily’s gall. “Do you think I fancy you?” 

“Yes.”

Pansy wanted to laugh, but she was too unsettled. Entirely without her permission, her gaze zeroed in on Lily’s cleavage. She very much wanted Lily naked beneath her. 

“You are sweet,” Pansy said, forcing herself to look at Lily’s face, “but we wouldn’t work out. You are a Weasley and a Potter … you are a _Gryffindor_.”

Now it was Lily’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “I was in Slytherin, actually.”

Pansy nearly fainted. She had to grab the table to steady herself. “Shagging me will not get you the job. It might even hurt your job prospects at the Ministry.”

“This has nothing to do with work. I want to date you because I find you incredibly interesting and … incredibly sexy.”

“Oh.”

Lily touched her knee under the table. “I wanted you all last year when I was working for Aunt Hermione, but I was too … intimidated to try for a chat. Being your secretary would have been a good opportunity, but I’m not disappointed. I just want to take you on a date.”

“Oh.” Pansy drowned her martini, her hands shaking. “I’m too old for you … too grey. The world hates spinsters like me.”

Lily shook her head. “No. You are gorgeous. Please go on a date with me.”

“Fine, I will go on a date with you, but you can’t tell your father.”

Lily laughed. “He already knows I fancy you. He just wants me to be happy.”

Pansy took Lily’s hand, holding it. She kissed her soft fingertips, then nipped her skin. “Stay and have a drink, then. I want to get to know you.”

Lily touched Pansy’s lips, caressing. “Yes.”


End file.
